


Love and Loss

by Rastro15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastro15/pseuds/Rastro15
Summary: Keith has had a crush on Lance for months now. He never told him. He pushed his feelings as far down as he could. But now here he is, and he won't get another chance. Now or never. He has to tell him.





	Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, please be kind and forgiving.
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

**Keith**

He was hit. Bad. Haggar had hit him during their fight, he had escaped, but severely hurt. He couldn’t feel his legs very much, and he was definitely losing too much blood. But he pushed through it, no matter what. They **had** to defeat Zarkon, and they did. But landing his lion, he no longer had the strength to get up. He had to tell him. He had to tell him now, before he died.

Lance. He had to tell Lance. Lance had to know, before he died.

“Lanc-” he tried to call over his comm, before the name became a fit of coughing. He pulled his hand down, covered in blood. No time. “Lance…”

“It’s okay Keith, you’re okay, you’re gonna be ok, alright buddy?” he heard Lance say, voice broken, right after he heard the cockpit door open behind him. A second later he was looking into Lance’s ocean blue eyes, which were searching his face and running down his body. He had to tell him. No time.

“Lance…I-” He tried to say

“Don’t talk now, buddy, we gotta get you to a pod, okay? You’re gonna be alright.” Lance’s voice broke at the end, but Keith already knew he was going to die.

“Lance….I-….I love you” he confessed, voice hoarse and full of love and emotion. With his remaining strength, he lifted his hand to Lance’s crying face, and said it again.

“Lance. I love you.” He felt his eyes close, and his arm fall. The last thing he heard was Lance’s broken voice, screaming in despair and desperation.

“KEITH!!”

= = = = = =

**Lance**

It’s been a day since Keith’s funeral. Two days since he died. Two days since he told Lance that he- that he _loved_ him. Lance has been a walking zombie since two days ago. He hadn’t eaten, barely slept, and then only briefly and fitfully.

The only thing that made him feel at all was being in Red’s darkened cockpit, like he was now, sitting against the back wall. He couldn’t get the look in Keith’s eyes out of his mind. Tired. So Tired. Desperate. But more than that, so much love that it burned Lance inside. Keith loved Lance. But only told him as he was dying. Why? Why would he do that? Why would he-

Lance stood up quickly to try to stop the rush of emotions and thoughts from overwhelming him. He walked toward the pilot seat, and put his hand on the seat.

“We both lost him, girl, didn’t we? How did it feel for you when he died in here?” He asked the sleeping lion “he told me he loved me. Can you believe it? Did you know? Cause I didn’t, and when I did find out, then he was gone” Lance paused, voice wavering, before continuing his confession to his love’s lion “and the damnedest thing? I think I loved him too.” He finished before breaking down, leaning his weight on the back of the seat, and letting lose all the tears.

Once he was all cried out, he felt only bitter, angry, and empty.

“Sorry, girl, I didn’t mean to dump this on you. It’s just….you’re all I have of him now. Thanks for listening old girl,” he said as he brushed his hand on the side console. The cockpit glowed to life around him, and he felt their bond solidify.

It felt…..incredible. Blue felt soft and nurturing. But Red, Red was burning, passionate, and determined….and…

Lance’s breath caught. He could feel it. How? How could he feel it? He felt love, and it wasn’t Red’s love, it was Keith’s love. Keith’s love for him. It burned inside in the way only loss and emptiness could burn. Keith loved him like this, and he was gone. He was burning inside with passion and loss and pain and determination and love. He was on fire with everything he was feeling. But it was the best fire he’s ever felt. The fire of the boy he loved, the fire of their lion, the fire of himself, all mingled into one giant, burning bonfire of emotion and pain.

After a moment to steady himself to the burning inferno, he stood by himself, knowing what he could do now. He sat down in Red’s pilot seat, letting the emotion of the bond wash over him.

Love.

Passion.

Pain.

Despair.

Determination.

_Anger._

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that happened. Sorry.


End file.
